"Pilot"
"Pilot" '''is the first episode of the series and it introduces the readers into the lives of several residents that live in Fells Church. Such as Kristin Dawson, a broke seventeen year old girl who falls in love with vampire Ethan Proudmore, both have pasts that they don't like to talk about. Transcript '''SCENE 1 (PROUDMORE HOUSE) (ETHAN stares out the window at the empty street.) ETHAN (monologue): I don't even know why I got into this! What am I seeking for? Is it revenge? I don't know! They killed her! Why did they have to kill her? Because of what she was? Should we all die just because we are different? I'm a vengeful vampire in a small town. I'm a monster! But why? I NEED TO KNOW! SCENE 2 (GRAVEYARD: ELLIE AND RUEBIN) (RUEBIN is leaning on a grave stone) RUEBIN: (sighing) How long do we have to be in this stupid town? ELLIE: (appearing behind him) Until we get what I came for RUEBIN: You actually think it's going to be that easy? ELLIE: Nope. that's why I need you remember. Ruebin we came her with a purpose and I need you to stay focused, what do you do when you see someone tomorrow? RUEBIN: Kill them ELLIE: (smiling deviously) Exactly SCENE 3 (DAWSON HOUSE: KRISTIN, LAURIE, SYMONE) (Kristin wakes up scared. She looks around in the room and realizes she's at home. She gets out of bed and opens the door). KRISTIN: MOM! Are you there? LAURIE: Yes honey, I'm in the kitchen! Now move your sleepy face down here, the food is getting cold! (Kristin walks down stairs and looks around the table and see's Symone). KRISTIN: (yelling) Symone! SYMONE: (getting up and hugging her) Hey there bestie! KRISTIN: (confused) What are you doing here? SYMONE: (confused) Can't I drive my best friend to her first day back to school, now get dressed! KRISTIN: (runs upstairs) Ok, ok! SCENE 4 (SYMONE'S CAR: KRISTIN AND SYMONE) SYMONE: So you ready for another year of school? KRISTIN: When I think about school I just feel so... SYMONE: (funny) Glad to see your friends? KRISTIN: Yeah something like that... SYMONE: Is something wrong? KRISTIN: I dreamt about my dad again...he was arguing with this man...and I was so scared... SYMONE: It's ok to dream about those who have passed away! I dream a lot about my parents! Once you see Chase everythings going to change KRISTIN: I don't know about me and Chase lasting another day... SYMONE: What? KRISTIN: I mean come on he always wants us to be like Emma and Aron, I'm not going to do that okay. SYMONE: Okay, Okay! don't bite my head off. KRISTIN: I just want to get this day over with that's all. SCENE 5 (THOMWOOD SCHOOL: KRISTIN, SYMONE, EMMA, AND ARON) (KRISTIN AND SYMONE WALK UP TO THE SCHOOL) EMMA: Kristin! Symone! over here! (SYMONE AND KRISITIN WALK OVER TO ARON AND EMMA) SYMONE: Hi you guys! EMMA: Hi ARON: Hey Symone. Hey Kristin KRISTIN: (whispering) Hi EMMA: So you gals ready for a killer year? KRISTIN (trembling at the words) Sure if you say so (SYMONE NOTICES KRISTIN IS WORRIED AND TAKES HER ASIDE) SYMONE: Um...actually we'll be right back (SYMONE AND KRISTIN START TO TALK) SYMONE: Kristin look. You need to relax, okay? KRISTIN: You're right I'll just go get my schedule and I'll talk to you later (KRISTIN THEN GOES INTO THE SCHOOL) SCENE 6 (THOMWOOD SCHOOL LOBBY: KRISTIN, ETHAN, AND CHASE) (KRISTIN OPENS HER LOCKER AND TAKES OUT A BOOK. ETHAN COMES TO HER) ETHAN: Sorry, but where's the chemestry lab? KRISTIN: Well it's down the hall to the left ETHAN: Thank you! By the way, I'm Ethan! I'm kind of new here... KRISTIN: I'm Kristin Dawson and if you get lost I'll show you around ETHAN: That would be great... (CHASE SEES KRISTIN AND COMES CLOSER TO HER) CHASE: What are you doing here? Who is he? KRISTIN: 1 it's my locker, 2 he's a new guy and I was helping him out ETHAN: (raching his right hand towards Chase) I'm Ethan Proudmore, glad to meet you! CHASE: Yeah I'm Chase. (THE TWO SAKE HANDS AND ETHAN SMILES POLITELY). ETHAN: I've got to! Bye! KRISTIN: Um...Ethan would you like to go to a party? ETHAN: I don't... CHASE: Don't tell me you're inviting the new guy! KRISTIN: It's the perfect place where he can feel welcome. Ethan it'll be fun I promise. It's at 800 Valley Road it's a white house, Aron Misner's house. ETHAN: You know what...I think I'll come after all! (ETHAN SMILES BACK, THEN LEAVES) SCENE 7 (MISNER HOUSE: THE PARTY) (ARON AND CHASE TALK AT THE PARTY) ARON: Okay so you're actually letting your girlfriend hang with the new guy? CHASE: No! What should I do! I can't just walk in there and make a scene! ARON: Kristin's your girlfriend dude, if I were you i'd go show Ethan who's boss CHASE: There's something strange about this guy! Look at the way he's smiling, and he is so talking to everyone! ARON: I got to admit it he is a little weird but there's only one way to get things through peoples heads and that's to beat the hell out of them. CHASE: Maybe he deserves it! (ETHAN SITS BY THE BAR AND TALKS TO ARON, IGNORING CHASE) ETHAN: So, you're Aron? This party rocks... Haven't had so much fun in... a long time! ARON: Well you know what you should do? You should have a few drinks and you see Kristin over there? ETHAN: Yes! Shes been very kind to me... ARON: You should take her outside and get her behind my old shed and mess around with her a bit. ETHAN: Look, it's not like I don't like her, but I'm into someone else right now... ARON: Oh come on man just have a little fun with her, she's begging me to hook you two up ETHAN: I'm gonna get something to drink! (HE LEAVES THE BAR ABD TAKES A FEW SHOTS OF TEQUILLA. ARON PULLS OUT HIS PHONE AND TEXTS CHASE "IT'S DONE. KICK HIS ASS") (ETHAN WALKS OUTSIDE WHERE HE FINDS CHASE) ETHAN: Hey dude! CHASE: Don't hey dude me you've been wanting this for a long time. (CHASE HITS ETHAN IN THE STOMACH) ETHAN: Don't tell me you're picking up a fight with me! (BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE CAN HAPPEN KRISTIN RUNS OUTSIDE) KRISTIN: What the hell is going on out here? CHASE: This guy is pissing me off! ETHAN: I was just about to tell Chase that there is nothing going on between the two of us! KRISTIN: Chase you actually thought I would cheat on you? CHASE: I'd kill you with my own hands if you'd do that! I'm Chase King! No one cheats on me! KRISTIN: Excuse me (Kristin starts to tear up). ETHAN: Ok! I'm sorry I've gotten between the two of you! I should go! It seems I'm not welcome at this party! (KRISTIN DECIDES TO TAKE A WALK IN THE WOODS) CHASE: Want me to come with you? KRISTIN: Yeah we need to talk (BEFORE LEAVING ETHAN WALKS INTO SYMONE) ETHAN: Excuse me! (SYMONE IS OVERWHELMED BY A FEELING) SYMONE: Who are you? ETHAN: (sighs) I'm Ethan, the new unwanted guy! SYMONE: We all feel unwelcomed sometimes, where are you from? ETHAN: From... Grinder's Wood, Virginia! It's a small town... And you are? SYMONE: Well I'm Symone, bestfriend of Kristin, also known as Symone the girl that will beat you up if you mess with her (Symone then laughs) ETHAN: I take it she's told you about me? SYMONE: Yeah she told me how cute...I mean how cool you were ETHAN (laughing): She said that? SYMONE: Yeah she did, she was happy that was the first time i've seen her happy since her father died, whatever you did or said it made her happy, so whatever you do don't stop doing it. ETHAN: I didn't do anything special!. SCENE 8 (WOODS: ETHAN, KRISTIN, CHASE AND SYMONE) Back at the party Symone and Ethan hear the screams. ETHAN: What was that? SYMONE: It sounded like Kristen (ETHAN AND SYMONE RUN ITNO THE WOODS WHERE THEY FIND CHASE AND KRISTIN) SYMONE: What's wrong? CHASE: It's Samantha something attacked her she's not breathing. KRISTIN: I'm calling for an ambulance! ETHAN (calm): Could you help me take her out of the forest? CHASE: Me? I'm not touching that! SYMONE: I'll help you, what's that on her arm? Ethan says nothing, but holds the dead body in his hands and pulls it out of the forest. KRISTIN: The ambulance is on it's way, what could have done this? CHASE: Maybe it was a bear! SYMONE: Wait where's Ethan? KRISTIN: He probably just left! (AS SHE WALKS SHE FEELS SOMETHING IN HER POCKET AND SEES IT'S A PIECE OF YELLOW PAPER). (THE AMBULANCE COMES AND TAKES THE BODY TO THE HOSPITAL) SCENE 9 (DARK STREET: ETHAN AND ELLIE) (ETHAN WALKS HOME AND STOPS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET AS HE FEELS A PRESENCE BEHIND HIM). ETHAN: Who is it there? ELLIE: Ethan Proudmore, its been a while since I've seen you. ETHAN: Excuse me, but do I know you? ELLIE: Oh that's right the last time you saw me I wasn't worth your attention! ETHAN: Don't tell me! Your that girl from the Withmore Ball in 1866! Elizabeth, was it? ELLIE: Oh good job, just remember dont call me Elizabeth it makes me seem old.I came here looking for someone or something ETHAN: Suppose you need my help, just like last time? ELLIE: Exaclty, but you see what I need from you is more dangerous ETHAN: What's in it for me? ELLIE: Let's just say we won't let history repeat itself. ETHAN: Look, Ellie! I'm done playing games! This time I'm here to stay! And if we ever cross paths again I'll make shure it will be the last time! ELLIE: Well Ethan I wouldn't make promises I can't keep, you see tonight that little Samantha girl met her fate, do I have to make my way to a certain girl who's name should remain unsaid? This time try to not mess with me! (ELLIE RUNS AWAY) (ETHAN TAKES OUT HIS CELL PHONE AND DIALS A NUMBER) ETHAN: There's been a complication! It seems I'm not the only vampire in town! No, she's older than me...Santos I think! Yes I'll be waiting! SCENE 10 ( KRISTIN COMES HOME AND CHANGES HER CLOTHES, NOTICING THE LITTLE PIECE OF YELLOW PAPER. SHE OPENS IT UP AND SMILES AS SHE READS). "CALL ME!" Category:Season 1 Episodes